Something That I Already Know
by Charlotte LeAnn
Summary: Song fic about Joe Jonas. I own nothing except for the characters that are unfamiliar to you. Song used is Something That I Already Know by Backstreet Boys. Message if you have any requests.


Dani's P.O.V

I cant do this anymore. I wanted this to work so bad that I let myself stay stuck in the same rut for 3 years. I've spent too much time waiting, hoping that it would work. As much as its going to kill me to walk away from him, I know that I have to do it. He says that he loves me but I don't think he really does. If he did, then he wouldn't be doing this to me.

_Here we are, seven days and seven nights of empty tries.  
>It's ritual, habitual, but it's never gonna work this time.<em>

Normal P.O.V

That was what was running through the 19 year old's head as she put the last of his things into a box. She had been dating the one and only Joseph Adam Jonas for the past three years. It had been good in the beginning, but as they grew older, and he became more famous, they started growing apart. She had done everything that she could think of to get closer to him, but he would just say he felt smothered and walk away. Of course he would apologize the next day, but he would never stick around long enough for her to really believe it. She didn't mind the hectic schedule, but what she did mind was that whenever he would come home, he would find time for everyone but her. And when they were together, he would either be tired and irritable, or just decide to be a jerk. They were constantly fighting and it was killing her, slowly, but surely. They had had many fights before, but this last one seemed to really push her off the edge.

_I'm looking back, and wondering why it took so long to realize that nothing's changed.  
>It never will. All these years of standing still,<br>and still we stay in all this pain, and nothing's going to make it go away._

Flashback 3 days ago

"Joe!" Dani yelled as her boyfriend came through her front door, "I missed you so much! I cant wait to spend time together. How long are you here this time?"

"I missed you too, I cant wait to spend time together either, and I'm here for a week," Joe said, smiling down at his girlfriend, who he had wrapped in his arms.

"Well, good," she said as she stared up into his gorgeous chocolaty brown eyes. She had missed those eyes so much over the past month and a half. She couldn't resist any longer, so she reached up and kissed those lovely lips that she had also missed so much. They just stayed there like that, kissing, for what felt like an eternity. When they broke the kiss, about a minute later, Joe let go of her.

"Go get ready, were having a get together with some friends," he said.

"Oh, okay," she said, a little bit of disappointment in her voice (Joe didn't seem to notice). At the party, Dani had been basically sitting on the couch the whole time while Joe had been having a blast talking to his friends. Of course she said her "Hello's" to Nick and Kevin, but pretty much after that the party became lame. She really just wanted to leave and hang out with her boyfriend for once. She finally got fed up with it and decided to find Joe and ask her to take her home. She finally found him in the kitchen, talking to one of his friends named Brody.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could talk to Joe for a second?" she asked.

"Cant we talk later? Brody and I haven't talked in ages," Joe whined.

"No, its okay, we'll talk later," Brody said.

"Thanks Brody'" she said. He nodded and walked over to talk to Kevin.

"So whats up?" Joe asked, a bit of annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Can you take me home?" she asked.

"Why? we just got here?" he asked, a bit bewildered.

"Well, I know that you want to hang out with your friends, but we haven't had a chance to hang out in a long time. I just thought that maybe we could hang out tonight and you could hang out with your friends tomorrow or something,"she said, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"What? I just got here! I don't want to leave yet! I haven't seen any of these people in almost 2 months, I'm not leaving yet!" he said, obviously mad that she could even think of asking a question like that.

"But Joe-"she started.

"And besides, you can easily find someone else to take you home." He said, cutting her off.

"But I want you to take me home, I haven't seen you in almost 2 months either Joe!" she said, raising her voice a bit.

"Will you just quit being so selfish and let me hang out with my friends!" he yelled, loud enough for her to hear it and get the message, but not loud enough to get everyone to start staring at them.

"You know what, never mind, I'll walk." She said, heading towards the door, leaving an angry Joe behind.

End of flashback

_I don't want to wait another minute, put me out of my misery.  
>I can read your mind, baby you're not in it, and we're not what we used to be.<br>No you wouldn't have to lie to me If you would only let me go.  
>And I don't want to wait another minute to hear something that I already<em>

She had ended up running home, going to her room, and crying herself to sleep. For the next three days she went through her room, removing everything that had reminded her of him. As much as she loved him, she knew that she had to stop putting herself through all this pain. She finally finished packing everything away at noon on the third day. She even packed up the pictures she had of them together. She put the boxes in the trunk of her car, and headed towards the Jonas household.

_So save your voice, don't waste your breath.  
>Can't you see we're at the end?<br>This goodbye, it's permanent, so wish me well,  
>and try to forget all the fights, and all the ways we almost made it.<br>But we never did, and finally it's come to this_

Joe's P.O.V

I haven't talked to Dani in days. She wont return my phone calls, she doesn't answer the door when I come over, and I'm starting to get worried. *Ding Dong* I got off of my bed and ran down the stairs to answer the door. I opened the door to find Dani standing there with two boxes sitting on the ground. "Hey," I said, "I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your phone."

"I know." She said. She looked so sad.

"Look, I'm really sor-"

"Don't Joe," she said as her eyes started to fill up with tears, "I know what you're going to say. I've heard the speech too many times. Here, these are yours." She picked up one of the boxes and shoved it into my arms. I had an idea of what was in them but I wanted so much to be wrong. I opened up the flaps of the box and my heart just dropped. There, sitting right on top of various things that belonged to me, was the teddy bear that I had won her on our first date. We had gone to the carnival and when I gave it to her, she promised that she would keep it forever and ever.

"Dani, don't do this please. I know I messed up but I'm sorry. I promise I wont do it again." I put the box on the floor, next to the other one that she had already placed in the house.

"I'm sorry Joe, but its over. I cant do this anymore. I never get to see you, and when you're actually home you ignore me. Then when I try to spend time with you, you get mad and do what you did at the party. I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do!" she said, tears streaming down her face. I'm sorry, I have to go," she said as she made her way back to her car. It had now started pouring outside. I ran after her, grabbed her arm and flung her around.

"Dani, you cant do this, please, I love you! I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend lately, but I can change, just, don't leave me!" I shouted. I could feel the hot tears now coming down my face. She cried harder when she saw this. She reached up and grabbed the necklace she wore around her neck. She pulled it off, placed it in my hands and said, "Joe, I'm sorry, but I cant be with you anymore. I know you love me, its something that I already know, something that I've always known, something that I'll always know. But no matter how true it is things are never going to change. I will always love you." She ran to the car and drove off. She left me, standing there in the rain, just replaying the last words she said to me. "I will always love you" That's something that I already know.

_I don't want to wait another minute, put me out of my misery.  
>I can read your mind, baby you're not in it, and we're not what we used to be.<br>No, you wouldn't have to lie to me if you would only let me go.  
>And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear something that I already know<em>


End file.
